Sorry Professor
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: "Harry, you might want to just skip the owl abuse case all the letters we send to McGonagall will cause and just say sorry for the next seven years!" Ginny, Al, Lily and Harry read James first letters home from Hogwarts.


Sorry Professor

Today was the day.

Sure, yesterday was the day as well but today was **THE** day. Yesterday was one of the hardest days he's had since the war. It was the day he had to let go of his son's hand, watching him board the train and watch him ride off with all the other parents. For a moment he knew what Ginny felt when she saw her brothers and himself ride off into the fog. But today was a better day, today was the day he would get his first letter from James and find out what House he was placed in and if he made any new friends.

It was almost too quiet in the house without James here. No mysterious gases were erupting from his room, no mini explosions coming from the back tool shed, no small children flying face first into the bathroom window and none of his children were being held over the edge of the stairwell over the couch being held against their will for their Harry Potter chocolate frog card, the only card James didn't own a fact he found to be the world's greatest irony. Yes it was all peaceful in the Potter home.

Granted it was just 8 am and none of his family were truly awake so maybe he was pushing his luck some. But for a moment he can relish in the fact of a warm home, no yelling and a good cup of coffee.

"DADDY! YOUR SON IS A COMPLETE AND UTTER WRETCHED BEAST MAN!"

Well he did get a moment of relishing in the fact, at least. Begrudgingly Harry the Chosen One Potter got up from his favorite chair and climb up the stairs to his screaming daughter. Marching towards the end of the hallway he noticed something very odd. Pair of little feet with black slippers that had black golden eyed bunnies were scurrying across the hallways and right towards him. Harry kept walking and without even looking down grabbed the back of the invisibility cloak and hence his son's shirt and dragged him straight into his sister's room.

It really was a pretty good, a room suited for the Potter Princess Molly once said. Her door was pure white with Lily written in elegant magenta script, her carpet was of the same shade and her walls were a soft almost white pink. Posters of **EVERY**** SINGLE** Disney princess were forever glued to her walls, toys and brushes and small pretend makeup littered the ground and in the center of it all was Lily's pure white canopy bed with a sheer pink curtain. As of this moment however all I could notice was my only daughter rolled up in a ball crying her eyes out.

"DAD SHE'S A LIAR I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE'S SAYS!" Al shouted and struggled underneath the cloak. This wasn't how this morning was supposed to go, he was supposed to wait patiently for James's letter and none of his children were to disturb him until afterwards! He glanced at Lily who was sobbing like mad. Her Disney's Tangled sheets were going to be ruined and then she was going to cry harder cause Flynn's "perfect" face would be ruined as well.

"What happened here?" Harry asked in his calmest voice possible. 

"Da—Daddy!" Lily tried to suck up her tears and talk but she wasn't doing that great of a job, but what's to be expected from a seven year old? "Al, he….he…cursed my bear!" She cried even harder now and I glared down at Al.

A feat made very difficult from the fact he was still wearing the invisibility cloak.

"Take off my cloak now Albus Severus Potter."

Two small hands appear from thin air and quickly after that the cloak is tossed down to the ground. Al adjusts his glasses and attempts to give me the best "I'm-in so-much-trouble-maybe-I-can-pout/charm-my-way-out" smile but I won't fall for that like his aunt Fleur.

"You are in so much trouble young man." I turn back to my daughter, "Where is the bear honey?" I quite honestly doubt that at age nine and a half, Al would be able to fully curse something but he must have done something horrible to make Lily believe so. Lily reached up underneath her pillow and pulled out the bear.

Well it's clear why she thought it had been cursed.

First things first, this bear was in mint condition when Lily dragged it upstairs with her when her bedtime came up last night, now however….One of the bear's button eyes was hanging by a small piece of fuzz and the other was simply missing. The stomach had literally busted out with not only white fluff but green and pink and a sickly looking yellow fuzz as well. It's head was rotating around in circles, once clockwise and then one spin around the shoulder and then repeat. But the one thing that most likely terrified Lilly was the fact that it was talking.

Not really talking per say more like grunting and making loud click noises but it sounded almost as he would if he had a mouth full of cotton. He could barely make out a few words.

"Eye vate poo call! Tive ple back ve tuffing!"

Lily screamed, shutting her eyes she kicked the bear clean out of my hands, over mine and Al's heads and straight into my lovely wife's face.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! I'm trying to have a nice peaceful rest and I wake up to FIND ALL OF YOU SCREAMING LIKE BANSHEES!"

No one said a word. Sighing she pointed an accusatory finger at me, "You. You're the most responsible person in this room, what in Merlin's pants is going on here!"

"Well I'm not sure, all I know is that Al somehow did that" I pointed at the bear Ginny was now keeping at arm's length away, "to Lily's bear."

Ginny turned and glared at Al.

"Why must you torture your sister! You only got one cause you're not getting any more siblings, so treat her with some respect! What could she have possibility done to warrant u cursing her bear….which by the way how did you manage to do when you don't even have a wand? You didn't take your father's again did you!" Ginny said all of this in one breath, something that could rival Hermione.

"Well for cursing the bear it was an accident! I didn't mean to, we were fighting and then all of a sudden….IT'S ALL HER FAULT!" Al shouted pointing back at his sister. I got to admit this kid got guts for going up against Ginny this early in the morning, I wasn't even brave enough to do so and I killed Voldemort. "She's the one holding out with James's letter!"

Wait, James's already sent his letter?

I faced Lily.

"Is this true young lady?"

Lily looked up at me, her face becoming redder by the second. Whether it be from anger or guilt I did not know.

"I ONLY HAVE THE LETTER BECAUSE AL IS HIDING THE ONE HE SENT HIM REALLY LATE LAST NIGHT!" Lily threw a small blue brush at Al's head, "DON'T YOU DARE TURN THIS ON ME WHEN YOU WERE HOLDING OUT ON A LETTER FIRST!"

There are two letters, wait-what?

"Both of you, are in trouble!" Ginny clarified. " Albus, you are grounded for not only keeping something from us but doing horrible things to your sister's bear. You know your uncles George and Fred gave your Uncle Ron a lifelong fear of spiders doing something similar to what you just did? Do you want you're little sister to be scared of bears that talk for the rest of her life? Do you want her to be afraid of Yogi the Bear? Do you?"

"No, mom." Albus sniffed

"Good, now go get the letter James sent you and go march yourself into your room for you are on lockdown for the next two days, you got that?"

"Yes mom." Al dragged his feet out of the room to retrieve the first letter, dragging the cloak with him as well. Ginny waltzed over to Lily's bed and sat down right down next to her. Lily had resumed crying over the fate of Mr. Teddy Lumpins and Ginny assured her that Teddy would be alright.

"He just a little bit of bear surgery is all." Ginny stroked Lily's back and her sobs died down a tad bit.

"R-Really?" She looked up with hopeful expression plastered onto her face.

"Yah, just a little magic surgery and Mr. Lumpins will be as good as new. Now Lilly where did you put that letter that you got from James?" Ginny questioned.

Lily rolled over to her pillow and pulled out a small envelope. The seal was broken and the letter was messily thrown back into the envelope as if the person was in a hurry to hide it. Lily smiled as wide as she could,

"I'm sorry mommy. I was doing really well in my Muggle school and my reading was getting much better so when that strange owl came to my window this morning and started tapping on it, I just wanted to try and read it first. I wasn't gonna keep it, I just wanted to try reading it and then surprise you all at breakfast! I am sorry mommy"

Lily raised her trembling hand and presented her mom with the letter. Ginny wavered, wrapped Lily up in her arms and kissed her forehead.

"It's ok, Mommy forgive you. Just don't hide things from us anymore, ok?" she kissed her forehead once more.

"Yup, Mommy!" Lilly giggled and Albus re-entered the room. He handed over the letter with a growl.

"Guess what, Al?" Lily bounced in Ginny's lap, "I'm not in trouble anymore."

Al pauses, looked at both of us and his face twisted into a scowl.

"FAVORISTISM!" Al ran off to his room. Ginny opened up Lily's letter first.

_Hello Mother, Hello Father_

_Here I am at Hogwarts School._

_It is very entertaining._

_And the Head said we'll have some fun once it stops raining. _

_HAHAHA! Sorry, but that just reminded me of some old __muggle song those dreadful spawns of __Ickle Diddykins were humming when the oldest went to camp. NEVER make us do that again…..ever. Those children are as lily would put it, "wretched, horrid beasts!" P.S. letting Aunt Hermione babysit that one as a child, was a bad idea dad, a very bad idea! No eight year old should have that type of vocabulary. _

"MEANIE! I WOULD BE SMART OTHERWISE!"

_So I guess you're wondering how my life at Hogwarts is, the sorting, the train ride, the boat ride, if I made any new friends….blah blah blah. The answer to all of these questions is that they went extremely well. Let's start from the beginning._

_First, things first, dad was it really necessary to walk beside the train the entire time we were getting out on the track waving…..it reminded me of Grandma to be honest. _

"Prat" Ginny bit back her laugh

_So after that I left to co find a compartment. It was a lot more difficult than I expected. Every single child from a wizarding family and a few muggleborns who had researched before getting on the train wanted to sit with the savior of the Wizarding World's son. _

"Merlin, twenty seconds and his little bit of fame is already getting to him! He better not have pulled a Ron or I'm gonna have to send him a Howler on his second day of school!"

"Pull a Ron?" Lily asked

"It's when you tell over the top stories of stuff you did for attention." Lily giggled at his explanation.

"Uncle Ron is funny!"

_But it just didn't feel right. I mean sure it was great to have a mini following on my first few minutes of being on the train but I'm not a Slytherin hence I would rather have friends and not lackeys. _

"Good for you James, I knew my son had some intelligence."

_If it wasn't for Fred pulling me into his compartment I probably would have eaten lunch in the halls or something. He was sitting in the last one on the right by himself. We started talking about how great this year and how we could totally recreate the Golden Trio. We had Fred Weasley, who could be the new Ron, James Sirius Potter (moi) who could be the new harry potter ( I even have your middle name!) all we need is a second generation Hermione and we would be good to go. _

"Oh Merlin, he's right."

_We were halfway thru the train ride before our door flew open and three kids flew in. They all looked to be about our age and one of them was already wearing his Hogwarts robes. The one wearing his robes had mop shaped messy brown hair I'm sure grand aunt Petunia would __**LOVE**__,____a face with a few freckles, and almond shaped blue eyes. The other two looked a lot alike, but different in a way. They both had what cousin Rose always corrects me as auburn hair and not just a straight up ginger like the rest of the family which was spiked up on one and down on the other. Both had the same shaped face, the same tan skin tone and looked almost identical but there were small differences. One had a slight upturn nose, one's eyes were a few shades off from the other….you really had to look at them to see the difference but once you got it, it was fairly obvious. _

_They kept muttering if they got away and how no one would find them, it was quite awesome because I knew they pulled a prank but annoying because I WASN'T A PART OF IT!_

"I'm starting to see why my argument on how naming him **JAMES SIRIUS** Potter would come back to haunt us, coming into play" Ginny said in a sing-song voice.

"Shh!" Harry hushed her which earned a slap to the head.

_So we asked in the most polite way we could manage for them to disclose on what they did that they would have to take refuge in our humble compartment. _

"LIAR!" Lilly barked

_In other words we threw thousand flavor beans at them and threaten to make them leave until they fessed up._

"That's much better"

_Well they didn't have time to since at that moment a girl entered the compartment; and she looked like Mom did after she found Al hanging from the stairs cause he wouldn't give me his chocolate frog card of you, which is a truest irony in the world. I mean I have like seven of Uncle Ron, three of Aunt Hermione, I even got a pack of the special edition one they have of the entire Wealsey clan that was there during the Second war (and there's only 10 of each of those cards IN THE WORLD!) but not one of my own father! _

_Eh, a rant for another day._

_Anyways this girl looked to be on fire….no she actually looked to be on fire. Her skin was bright pink and her black bob styled hair was on edge and smoke was coming off of it. She had her wand out and looked ready to hex someone, mainly the two twin boys._

"_Well hello there" They said at the same time, which only earned a wand to the throat for the spiked haired one. _

"_Don't hello there me, I knew I should have ditched you as soon as we got on the train! You think after eleven years of dealing with you two I would be smart enough to ditch you!" She poked the spiked haired one in the neck and poked the other as well._

"_Well dearest sister, seeing how yesterday was our eleventh birth day, you've actually spent 11 years, plus the nine months in the womb and a day with us, it's it wonderful!" he started clapping and bouncing for joy._

"_Shove it Logan! JUST MAKE ME NOT PINK ANYMORE!" _

"_But what's the benefit for us in that action?" the twins….or the two male parts of the triplets I suppose asked._

"_Your teeth"_

"_Ohh scary" Nevertheless, the spikey haired one changed her back. She looked a lot like her two brothers when she wasn't pink. She had the same shaped face, and her eyes seemed to be a shade in between the two boys and her nose wasn't turned up. She glanced down at the other boy, who was already in his robes, and glared at him._

_And then she turned and stomped off. After we got the kid she glared at to stop muttering curses under his breath we got to know the blokes abit._

_The one in his robes is George White. When Fred heard that he started talking about how they could be the new Fred and George but the poor bloke had no idea what he was talking about. Turns out he's a muggleborn. He was pretty cool, but he glared at the twins half the trip for what they did to their sister._

_The twins (or 2/3rds of the triplets?) names were Logan and Jacob Jordan and their sister was apparently Elizabeth Jordan. Turns out there (or is it their…..maybe even they're...wait that last one is they are so is it there or their?) father was a good mate of Uncle George. And to be a good mate of him you would need to have a bloody great sense of humor which they inherited, there (or is it their) sister not so much. She was pretty but I had a feeling that a certain Mr. White already fancied her._

_Then the lunch trolley came. It was beautiful, way better than Teddy described. I got chocolate frogs but atlas no Harry Potter yet; George got one though and REFUSES to trade with me! He's nice but got a mean streak to him. It was so bad that I tried to steal it from him but he RAN! Right out the door, so of course I chased him down. I tackled him right by the prefect's cabin and we wrestled when out of nowhere, I'm being hoisted into the air and hung upside down from my ankles._

_TEDDY USED MAGIC TO PUNISH ME! _

"Well, I'm going to have to talk to him about that," Ginny huffed, "Just because he was made a prefect, doesn't give him the right to use magic on other students!"

_**AND HE SAID THAT YOU DAD GAVE HIM PERMISSION TO DO SO! **_

"YOU DID WHAT!" Ginny hit him repeatedly on the head, much to Lily's enjoyment.

_Mom, beat dad for me for that's just cruel. He let us go after cousin Victorie showed up and called him immature for picking on a few first years and how she couldn't respect a prefect who did so._

_**BURN**_

_He let us go so fast; he nearly busted our heads open. So we ran back to our compartment while Teddy shouted at us to put our robes on for we were almost at Hogwarts. When we got back to our compartment we had another guest. A boy was sitting in the ground staring at the chocolate frogs packet. _

"_Are they real frogs or not cause everyone I asks laughs at me?" He looked around and could see that the twins and Fred were biting down a laugh. The boy rolled his eyes,_

"_I thought it was food because they're made of chocolate but then the box started bouncing!" He exclaimed and Fred couldn't hold it back anymore, he fell over laughing. _

"_I thought they were real at first too? But mine hopped out the window, are we supposed to eat them or just collect the card?" George asked which sent the twins over the edge and they fell out of their chair laughing. _

_The boy not surprisingly turns out to be another muggleborn and his name is Eric Powell. And despite that chocolate frog incident that bloke is as smart as a whip. HE READ ALL HIS BOOKS TWICE BEFORE COMING! I may have skimmed mine at best….ok maybe just a glance…..ok I read the first page of Hogwarts, A History and fell asleep but the point of the matter is that kid is a genius. _

_But he's not really an Aunt Hermione type of genius. You know all stuffy and bookish and stuff._

"Some one's in trouble when Aunty reads this!" Lily cooed

_By the way, Aunt Hermione, forbidden to ever read this letter for as your oldest and thus favorite child, I believe you value my life enough to keep her from reading this and thus sending a howler that would likely cause my death due to shock._

_And then you would forever blame yourselves for my death, I'm forbidding her from reading this for you guys. _

Ginny snorted.

_Eric is way more laid back I guess you could say, he could still probably kick all of our arses in our OWLS and NEWTS ( in fact I already have money on the fact he'll get straight O's). He's more of a Teddy type of genius I guess._

"Atlas it's their form of Professor Lupin." Ginny announced.

_But he's painfully shy! Like he was amazed he would even make a friend or find someone nice to talk to. The boat ride was amazing, all the floating lanterns was a very good touch. Logan and Jacob got kicked into the lake by Eric who dragged him in by his legs when they resurfaced who in turn reached for George and I who ended up face first in the water as well. We were all so busy laughing (I think we can find a prankster in Eric just yet) that we didn't notice poor Elizabeth having a panic attack in the boat all by herself which was floating away due to none of use helping her pilot it. _

"_Aw, dang it!" she jumped in after us and joined our five way water fight. Hagrid had to fish us out before the Giant squid got to us but it was a load of fun._

_And now for our Houses!_

_Logan, Jacob and Elizabeth Jordan- _Gryffindor

_George White (the poor bloke was white the whole time) - __Gryffindor (He told me later the hat almost put him __Slytherin but before screaming it out looked inside and saw something he refused to elaborate on stating that maybe it was best for him to go into Gryffindor after all….a mystery for another day I suppose)_

_Eric Powell-__ Gryffindor (the hat didn't even touch his head before announcing it a fact I thought was weird since he didn't seem the bravest individual ….another mystery) _

_And me!_

_Your greatest and favorite child-_

Lily snorted.

_-will now grace you with the fact that I am in in…._

_Would you be angry at me if I told you I wanted to paint my room green and silver?_

"No way." Ginny's jaw dropped, it actually looked like she may have unhinged it.

"YES!" Ginny exploded out of Ginny's arms and started jumping up and down on her bed. "ALBUS YOU OWE ME 5 MUGGLE EUROS, HE'S A STINKY SNAKE!"

"NO WAY!" Al screeched and not even two seconds later he was at Lily's door, "That idiot is in Slytherin!"

"There's no way, "Ginny was in denial, "James couldn't be in that house. He has the ambition of a tuna fish sandwich, the cunning of Ron when he was trying to get Hermione jealous your sixth year, the leadership skills of a sidekick, and the boy has no resourcefulness whatsoever, when he gets lost in Wal-Mart he just panics and runs around screaming for me, no call over the PDA system, no going to an employee and saying he's lost no he's just a barking mad little eleven year old screaming for his mommy!"

_._

_.._

…

…_._

…_.._

_No objections? You'll love me even if I did paint my room those colors?_

_Good, but there is one rejection apparently. _

"Probably from Fred, even if he's in that house doesn't mean he wants to be reminded of it every time he comes here. " Lily guessed while collecting her winnings from Al.

_Mine. I rather paint it red and gold BECAUSE __**I'M IN GRYFFINDOR!**_

"Ahh man!" Lily handed the money back to Al who only held out his hand, "What?"

"You still owe me five Euros!" Al barked

"No I gave it to you!"

"No you gave me back my money, I want the five you have to pay out of your pocket!"

"NO I ALREADY GAVE IT TO YOU!

"NO YOU GAVE ME BACK MY MONEY NOW GIVE ME WHAT YOU OWE ME OR ELSE!"

"OR ELSE WHAT!"

"OR ELSE MR. TEDDY LUMPINS ISN'T THE ONLY THING THAT'S HEAD WILL SPIN!"

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!" **Ginny shouted. Better get back to the letter before someone dies, Harry thought.

_Haha I got you for a minute didn't I? Oh yah and Fred's in Gryffindor too…I forget him for a second. At the feast I sat next to George (who's becoming my best mate second only to Fred) but Fred was too interested in the twins to really mind me much. Elizabeth sat across from us and talked to Eric barely touching her food, she swings her feet when she talks and she kept hitting George and I (whether this was an accident or not remains to be debated between us) _

"It wasn't, if anything I think she might end up fancying one of her brother's friends." Ginny smiled at Harry.

"Yah but going after a best mate's sister is rarely worth it…" Ginny playfully shoved Harry in the shoulder.

"I said rarely, doesn't mean that there aren't a few recorded cases where it was worth it and poor the bloke wondered why he waited so long."

_When we were heading to our dorms, Teddy stopped us but Eric promised to save me a bed so I stayed behind with him. He asked why I was dripping wet and I told him of our six way water fight. He just laughed at me. I told him about the triplets, George and Eric; I told him about the chocolate frog incident, and how Elizabeth was crazy but could be fun as backed up by the fact we played Chicken Fight in the shallower part of the lake and how she totally took Eric down and how I think I might actually like these guys. _

"_Good, because Uncle Harry told me not to give you this yet until you made good friends."_

"Harry what is Teddy giving our son?" Ginny warned

_**DAD I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU! I WILL EVEN FORGET THE FACT YOU GAVE THE MAP TO TEDDY BEFORE ME! **_

"Merlin's pants…he just got the one tool he'll need to cause chaos. Good thing the cloak is here, otherwise we'll get letters from McGonagall everyday!" Ginny closed her eyes and tossed her head back at the thought. Harry noted that Al suddenly became very interested in his black bunny slippers as he stood in his mother's shadow but said nothing.

_I ran up to my dorms and saw that Fred was already unpacking, the triplets were laying around on the floor playing exploding snap (why didn't she just go unpack her things in her room is beyond me), Eric was writing a letter and George was passed out on his bed, his stuff emptied out from his suitcase and onto a huge pile on the floor._

"_Guys you'll never believe what I got!" and I showed them the parchment. _

"_Ohh a blank piece of paper!" George over, depressed I woke him up over something like this. _

"_Now it's a blank piece of paper but now…"I pointed my wand at it and said as quietly as I could, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_

_The page gave a faint glow and the triplets jaw dropped._

"_It can't-"Elizabeth's eyes widen_

"_But it is-"Logan's eyes began to sparkle, thinking of all the possibilities._

"_Dad told us-"Jacob began rubbing his hands together, and chuckling. _

"_But we never believed him!" Elizabeth interrupted_

"_IT'S-"Logan smiled_

"_THE-"Jacob beamed_

"_MARAUDERS-"Elizabeth looked a tad bit shaky. _

"_MAP!" All three of them concluded together. _

"_What's that?" Eric asked walking over to look at the page._

"_It's a map that of Hogwarts!" Elizabeth started._

"_It has every hidden passage, room and tunnel in this place!" Logan beamed_

"_It even shows the location of every single person in the castle grounds! Merlin, James where did you get it?"_

"_Well I am named after two of the Marauders, Prongs and Padfoot." I wasn't gloating._

"_You were!" Elizabeth inched closer, now very interested in both the map and me._

"No comment." Ginny smiled knowingly.

"_Yup, but atlas dear Elizabeth that's a story for another day. You guys do know that by showing you this map, you all our now my friends right, no backing out once I tell you the password for it?"_

"_Hey if I didn't back out in the past eleven years why would I know? Granted I have a claim on the map too since it was my dad who found it after you're grandfather hid it. In any sense it belongs more to me than you!" Fred smirked. _

"He has a point there."

"No he doesn't, you just don't want James to have the map for you know it will just lead to dentitions."

"Your point?"

"It would lead to possible expulsions in Fred's hands…" Harry pointed out

"You win this round Potter"

"You're a Potter too you know, have been for little more than fourteen years."

"Your point?" Ginny smirked

"_Well this map seems like a good way to cause some chaos, so I guess I could handle being friends with a guy like you for it." George said with a super serious face, which I almost believed if his lip was quivering desperate to smile. _

"_It sounds like hanging out with you guys could be fun. I didn't think I would make so many friends so fast here." Eric smiled._

"_Well duh!" Logan rolled his eyes_

"_I second that." Jacob high-fived his brother. We all turned to Elizabeth who was playing with her shirt._

"_Well…?" I elbowed her in the ribs._

"_Well I guess someone has to keep you guys from getting into too much trouble. " She rolled her eyes but there was a hint of a smile there. _

_When Fred and I were talking earlier we wanted to recreate the Golden Trio, some of the best friends ever to come out of Hogwarts….but I think we went back a generation too far. _

_Tonight I believe I recreated the Marauders with a bit of the Weasley brothers for good measure. _

_James Sirius Potter – I believe I am the second coming of Prongs, aka the LEADER of this group._

_George White- The second coming of Sirius Black (wow the last names…..I just noticed the irony)_

_Eric Powell- A second coming of Peter in his school days…_

Harry's breath hitched.

_But with enough of the shy smart Lupin in him to stop the whole betraying his best friends and leading to their deaths thing…._

_Elizabeth Jordan- Our Remus Lupin, smart, saracastic, and the first thing she said she would do is try to keep us from getting into too much trouble (fat chance of that happening, just the fact she's brave enough to try means she earned being in this house already.) _

_And without a doubt Fred, Logan and Jacob are the Weasley twins (though I'm not sure how that works out but I'm pretty sure Fred will want to be George) hopefully they won't drop out of school though, Aunt Fleur would destroy us all. _

"Yah Phlegm would do that." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It's been two decades Gin…"

"You still aren't getting your point across, love."

Damn the Weasley stubbornness.

_Yah well my hand is cramping up and tell Al that my….package better get sent before you finish this letter." _

"What package?" Ginny turned to see her son trying to sneak out and chased after him.

_Love your favorite son, (Just admit it, you'll feel better!)_

_James_

_P.S. Al stay away from my room_

_P.S.S. Lily you stay out of there too_

_P.S.S.S. You too dad…and mom….and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and Hugo and Rose…._

_**P.S.S.S.S. NO ONE GO INTO MY ROOM!**_

"Daddy may I go into James's room?" Lily asked

"Sure thing."

Ginny dragged Al by the slipper back into the room.

"What did James ask you to send him and why don't I trust it?"

"Because you know our son?" Harry offered.

"That's true, now talk Al!"

"Well last night around eleven o'clock, James's sent me an owl and I read the letter this morning when I woke up and…"

"Wait this letter?" I picked up the letter Al gave us earlier and opened it up.

_Dear Al,_

_I know it's late but I need you to do me a favor. Teddy gave me the map and I promise to share it with you when you get into Hogwarts in two years but first you got to send me the invisibility cloak. Now I know you wanted a year of being pretty much the sole owner of that thing but is two years of invisibility around the house really compare to the joint force of having the cloak and the map being half yours when you get to Hogwarts? _

_I believe you know the answer. _

_Your best older brother ever _

_James _

"You sent him the cloak!" Ginny was wired. Not only had the Marauders pretty much has been reinstated along with the Weasley twins but now they had the Marauder's map and the invisibility cloak?

"That would explain why that funny looking brown owl gave me the letter and not the one you bought James" Lily looked out her window and brightened, "OH THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" She bounced up and down and pointed at a small white owl at the window. She was a small snowy owl with gray speckles down its back.

Harry smiled softly; the owl reminded him of Hedwig. Lily ran up and snatched the letter out of the owl's claws leaving her mother to the pay the bird.

"It's from school." She smiled and gave Harry the letter. On the top read,

_From the Desk of Headmistress McGonagall_

Harry sighed and handed the letter to his wife.

"I'm going to go write an apology letter to our old Professor for James's actions…..for the rest of the year." He then got up and left the room.

Ginny opened the letter, half expecting a Howler from her old teacher to be quite honest and read it out loud to her kids.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter_

_I regret to inform you that your son, James Sirius Potter has broken the record for shortest time a first year has received a dentition, he made it through his first day a full 12 minutes before receiving one for dumping a floating bucket of water on fellow first year, Elizabeth Jordan. _

_His only defense to this action was in I quote, "It's not my fault, she was being a know it all and got all hot and stuffy when I did the spell first so I thought I should….cool her off so to speak." _

_He did however receive 5 points to his house for being the first first year to get the Wingardium Leviosa spell in under twenty minutes since Miss Gra-Mrs. Weasley was a student here. _

_Please Mr. and Mrs. Potter try and stop your son from becoming too much like his namesakes, brilliant but lazy and mischievous. _

_Headmistress __McGonagall_

Ginny rolled her eyes, leaned over the edge of her daughter's door and called out to her husband's retreating form, "Harry, you might want to just skip the owl abuse case all the letters we send to McGonagall will cause and just say sorry for the next seven years!"

_**Fin **_

Angelgirl18647: My favorite character of this story has to be Logan Jordan….it rhymes for Pete's sake! I just thought it was funny and the triplets are a riot. I'm not sure if I'll do anything more with these characters so review and tell me what you think


End file.
